Sin Pecado Concebido
by Luz Daniela
Summary: Un accidente pone al borde de la muerte a una persona, la cual necesita un tratamiento especial que solo el Dr. Cullen podra ayudar, salvando a dos angelitos a nacer... de una manera muy poco convencional, para los magos.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de iniciar ese fic quiero darle las gracias a 3 personas que sin ellas, hubiera sido imposible realizar este fantastico fic mi primer bebe

Gracias infinitas a **Helena Grand, Tony Duran ( ****ForbiddenLove****) y Laura Lunatica (Arual) mis Betas y Editora, chicos no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes los quiero**

**ahora si damos paso a la historia **

Sin Pecado Concebido

Prologo:

A raíz de un accidente en donde la esposa de Draco; la cual estaba embarazada, y esta queda muy mal herida al borde de la muerte. Con afán de cumplir la última voluntad de la esposa del amor de su vida, Hermione Granger se ha propuesto encontrar la forma en que los bebes de esta no mueran con ella. Una toma de decisión de la cual no dispone de mucho tiempo.

Gracias a sus compañeros de casa en la escuela; quienes alguna vez compartieron junto a él el lastre de la marca tenebrosa, le han sugerido aceptar lo que su esposa Astoria ha decidido contratar un "vientre sano" para que logren desarrollarse, una mujer que esté dispuesta durante nueve meses llevarlos consigo para traerlos al mundo. En su desesperación cuando se entera de la decisión de Astoria se ve obligado a recurrir a quien tanto ha amado secretamente pero odiándola por las creencias de la sangre que su padre le había inculcado durante siete años consecutivos considerándola peor que escoria.

Hermione Granger, la gran heroína perteneciente al trío de oro y que desde siempre estuvo a favor PROVIDA, será quien se acepte la decisión de Astoria Malfoy., pues para ella, un bebé tiene derecho a nacer, a crecer, a vivir. Aquella castaña entrará en un conflicto interno donde se verá obligada a convivir con los padres de esa persona de la que siempre ha estado enamorada en secreto; sin embargo, la vida es como una ruleta rusa que nos lleva en picada y a su vez, nos eleva sobre caminos inexplorados e inciertos.

En San Mungo, hay carencia de doctores, por lo que el jefe de personal ha tomado la decisión de recurrir a un viejo camarada para que pueda auxiliarlo con el mar de problemas que se han presentado.

Carlisle Cullen. Aunque en el fondo se tienen las reservas por sus antecedentes vampíricos.

Los padres de Hermione no han aceptado por completo la decisión de su hija al llevar un par de críos ajenos en su vientre, ya que a pesar de saber los sentimientos de ambos chicos temen por su hija, sin embargo, la apoyarán como siempre y por esa causa, han decidido llevarla con personal de confianza para realizar el parto.

Los desacuerdos y desavenencias con Malfoy, la difícil aceptación de sus padres, el saber que dará a luz a un par de niños que no le pertenecen crearán en ella un sinnúmero de conflictos difíciles de sobrellevar.


	2. El accidente

**SIN PECADO CONCEBIDO**

**Capitulo1.-**

**El accidente **

Eran las 3 de la mañana, Draco Malfoy se dirigía a su mansión en compañía de su joven esposa, con la cual habían acudido a la reunión que año tras año se celebraba en los jardines de la gran Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts.

Los tiempos eran mucho más fáciles que antaño y habían estado rememorando los años que pasaron bajo el cobijo de aquellas paredes de piedra, que fue su hogar por tanto tiempo. Entre copa y copa hablaron de su vidas, de la vivencias que tuvieron, compartiendo reconfortables risas llenas de nostalgia.

Astoria Greengrass ahora Malfoy le había dado la sorpresa a su esposo de estar embarazada, ya se había confirmado la buena noticia, por medio de los medios convencionales mágicos, además de los más sofisticados aparatos muggles que el dinero puede pagar; que estaba esperando dos bebes, mellizos. Tenía muy poco tiempo de gestación, apenas 4 semanas, estaban muy contentos y ambos habían decidido que querían tener lo mejor de los dos mundos, el mágico y el muggle dejando atrás los viejos prejuicios del linaje y la sangre, razón por la cual se atendía de manera simultánea con un sanador de San Mungo y un reconocido ginecólogo del mejor hospital en Londres.

Las diferencias entre casa habían desaparecido. Ahora todos en la fiesta disfrutaban de encontrarse con sus viejos amigos y compañeros los cuales después de años de no verse platicaban sobre los distintos rumbos que habían tomado, vaya que las cosas habían cambiado, bastaba ver las parejas que se encontraban disfrutando de tan ameno momento; a Blaise y Ginny Zabini, Theo Nott y Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger a la cual vio con sorpresa muy cambiada, a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Poniéndose al día, se enteró también que Pansy Parkinson ahora era Medimaga y que trabajaba en San Mungo además de ser la prometida del niño que vivió.

Cuando termino la fiesta todos habían pasado una velada agradable, se despidieron prometiendo verse con más frecuencia, además quería compartir con sus amigos más cercanos la felicidad que suponía el próximo nacimiento de sus hijos.

Salieron sonrientes del Hogwarts, el futuro lucia brillante para ambos, sin saber que un accidente les cambiaría la vida.

Transitaban por la carretera, cuando de repente un venado cruzo repentinamente justo frente a su vehículo, haciendo que Draco perdiera el control al tratar de esquivarlo, las llantas patinaron provocando que dieran varias vueltas antes de estrellarse de lleno en uno de los árboles que se encontraban a los laterales de carretera.

Con la fuerza del impacto y a pesar de ir asegurados con los cinturones, ambos salieron muy mal heridos, el lado más dañado era el del copiloto, que era la parte que se había impactado contra el tronco del árbol, por tanto la más perjudicada por el choque fue Astoria. La pelinegra tenía un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y parte de la estructura del mismo auto, incrustados en su cuerpo; Draco por su parte tenía cortes profundos en la cabeza así como su brazo y una pierna fracturados.

El accidente había paralizado el tráfico, y muchos conductores habían parado para ver lo ocurrido y a ayudar a los heridos. Hermione que iba transitando por esa misma carretera y vio lo sucedido, asustada no había dudado ni un momento en detenerse para ayudar en lo que fuera posible, sin saber que los accidentados eran Draco y Astoria. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió quiénes eran los implicados en aquel aparatoso choque.

La castaña pidió ayuda inmediata y fueron trasladados al hospital más cercano, en el trayecto Draco había tenido que ser sedado por la contusión que tenía en la cabeza, los paramédicos temían que debido al golpe tuviera una hemorragia interna que le provocara alguna secuela importante. En cambio Astoria debido a su estado estaba consciente, no había podido ser sedada temiendo por el bienestar de sus pequeños, por esa misma razón Hermione se había ido con ella en la ambulancia, tratando de tranquilizarla. No contaba con que la joven Señora Malfoy utilizaría ese tiempo para hablar con ella a pesar del gran esfuerzo que eso suponía, sabiendo que su tiempo se estaba acabando.

- Granger sé que no voy a salir de esta, quiero que cuides a Draco sé que va a quedar devastado yo estoy embarazada de mellizos y sé que no vamos a sobrevivir. –Le dijo apretando su mano con la poco fuerza que le quedaba, la miraba suplicante mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero a pesar de todo continuo –Descubrí por casualidad desde hace algún tiempo que ustedes se enamoraron y que por el compromiso pactado por nuestros padres ustedes tuvieron que separarse, no te mentiré, en aquel entonces estuve feliz porque tenía la oportunidad de quedarme a su lado y hacerlo feliz, pero ahora necesito que no lo dejes solo, ayúdalo a que siga siendo ese hombre de sentimientos nobles.

- Astoria por favor no digas eso, - decía la castaña -tú vas a sobrevivir y veras que van a ser muy felices, verán crecer a esos hermosos bebes. –Las lágrimas corrían copiosas por sus mejillas, sin soltar a la valiente mujer que le estaba suplicando encarecidamente que no se apartara de su esposo cuando ella y sus bebes murieran.

- Hermione solo te quiero pedir que si no sobrevivo, que si no lo logro, lo cuides y le des todo el amor que merece y que le tengas paciencia a veces suele ser un poco terco, lo conoces.

No pudieron hablar más, una vez que llegaron al hospital Hermione se encargó de avisar a sus amigos los primeros en llegar fueron Theo y Blaise ella les explico lo que había pasado y que los médicos le había dicho que la situación era delicada sobre todo para Astoria.

Pansy quien ahora era doctora en ambos mundos estaba ahí al momento de la llegada de los accidentados, una vez que Pansy vio lo sucedido no dudo en entrar a ver en que podía ayudar ya que era su familia desde hacía 7 años.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –grita Blaise desesperado al mismo tiempo dando un fuerte golpe en la pared en la que se encontraba recargado.

- ¡Calma Blaise! no perdamos la cordura, y la fe, ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes. –trata de tranquilizarlo

- ¿Por qué rayos no sale Pansy a avisarnos como va todo? – se deja caer en uno de los sofás llevando sus manos al rostro con desesperación e impotencia.

Momentos después Pansy salía a dar noticias.

-Chicos, solo pude llegar afuera de la sala de cirugías, no me permitieron ir más allá, pero el doctor me ha dado su diagnóstico, comenzare por Draco. A él ya le tomaron unas placas y al parecer no hay ningún daño interno, solo algunas fracturas que no son de gravedad. A él si lo podremos ver en cuanto el doctor autorice pues ya despertó de los sedantes que le habían administrado. Sobre Astoria. -Hace una pequeña pauta, jalando un poco de aire reanuda con el diagnostico. –Astoria está muy grave, tiene un sagrado interno, los doctores están haciendo lo posible para salvarla, pero las posibilidades de que sobreviva son muy pocas.

- ¡Dios! –Ambos palidecen con la noticia.

Momentos más tarde sale la enfermera.

- Familiares del Sr. Draco Malfoy.

- Somos sus amigos, sus padres no se encuentran en el pueblo, pero ya les avisamos –responde Blaise

- Solo a los familiares se les permite la entrada. Lo siento mucho.

- ¡Por favor Señorita! Podría hablar con el Doctor. – le sugiera Pansy

- Está bien, le diré al Doctor.- dice dando media vuelta.

- No se preocupen chicos, Nos dejaran entrar. –Menciono tratando de mantener la esperanza.

La espera seguía, la enfermera no volvió a dar señales de vida por los pasillos. Debido a que no había podido hablar con el médico Pansy trato de colarse entre las habitaciones para localizar la de Malfoy.

Una hora después apareció la morena y el Doctor por caminos diferentes.

-¿Familiares de los Señores Malfoy?

- Somos amigos cercanos de la familia, los padres no se encuentran en el pueblo. -Responde apresuradamente.

- Está bien, será mejor que los localicen. –Sus rostros palidecieron aún más, esperábamos las peores noticias.

- ¿Ha habido cambios en su estado? –Preguntaron temiendo la respuesta.

- El Sr. Malfoy, está controlado, sus signos está bien, no tiene ningún daño interior solo los golpes que recibió y las fracturas en su brazo y pie, en estos momentos está en la sala de recuperación.

- Por otra parte la Señora… Me preocupa no hemos podido mantenerla estable, se encuentra en un estado sumamente delicado y su embarazo está en riesgo, "puede perder el producto". Es todo lo que les puedo informar por el momento. La señora Malfoy pide hablar con su esposo. En cuanto esté en condiciones lo llevaremos. Ya después podrán entrar a verlo.

El Doctor había hablado con Astoria dando las posibilidades para que sus mellizos se lograran. Teniendo solo 4 semanas de gestación estas eran pocas y se debían tomar decisiones importantes en muy poco tiempo.

Draco fue llevado a la habitación de su esposa en una silla de ruedas para evitar en lo posible moverse demasiado. Al verla en aquel estado el espíritu del rubio se quebrantó.

- Amor, perdóname, fue culpa mía.- Draco no pudo más y rompió en llanto.

- Cariño no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente, nunca vimos venir al animal. No podías hacer nada. –Astoria aun en su estado, no permitiría que su esposo se sintiera culpable.

Se quedaron en silencio unos pocos minutos, mirándose a los ojos diciéndose todas esas cosas que no podían verbalizar, el dolor, la desesperación y el miedo ante la posibilidad de perderse de un futuro junto a esos pequeños que ya amaban aun sin conocerlos.

- Draco, quiero pedirte un favor. –Le pidió tomando su mano. –Se trata de nuestros hijos. Quiero que ellos vivan, el médico que me atiende me ha dicho sobre las posibilidades que tienen para sobrevivir, y pase lo que pase conmigo quiero que ellos vivan ¡he decidido que rentes un vientre!

Draco sorprendido no lograba gesticular palabra alguna, las palabras de su mujer lo dejaron completamente desconcertado.

- –Amor, ¿lo harás verdad? ¡Buscarás a la persona indicada! No les niegues esa posibilidad, son tus hijos y sé que quieres que vivan, no importa el precio que debamos pagar. No tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer el procedimiento nuestros bebes se encuentras en un momento óptimo para sobrevivir. -Draco no podía soportar el sufrimiento de su esposa.

- Hare lo que me pidas pero por favor no dejes de luchar. Tú eres fuerte, por favor hazlo por ellos, por nuestros hijos, hazlo por mí. – Imploraba con los ojos acuosos aferrándose a la delgada mano de su esposa.

- Sr. Malfoy tendré que llevarlo a su habitación, se le harán unos estudios a su esposa.- dice la enfermera.

Hermione ya esperaba a Draco en su habitación, pues entre Pansy, Blaise y Ella se turnarían para cuidarles. El primer turno con Draco fue para la castaña, mientras que Pansy se quedaría con Astoria. Blaise aprovecharía para avisar a los padres de su amigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Draco?- pregunto con cautela sabiendo que estaba viviendo uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

- Hermione, Astoria y yo hemos hablado sobre el diagnóstico dé los doctores, sobre las posibilidad de salvarlos por medio de procedimiento… ¡Queremos rentar un vientre sano! para que los embriones sean transferidos y así se logren madurar, para que puedan desarrollarse óptimamente.

- Es una gran idea pero puede ser arriesgado para Astoria, ¿no? –Pregunta, preocupada por lo que eso significa. Era tanto como decir que se estaba decidiendo salvar a los bebes antes que a ella, por eso trataba de que Draco razonara bien lo que quierian hacer.

- Sera necesario consultar con los médicos. Tengo entendido que han mandado hablar a un especialista.- contesta Draco con abatimiento.

- Si esa es la única salida para que los bebes se salven y Astoria está decidida…creo que deberías apoyarla.

Lo que Hermione nunca se imaginó, es que Astoria pensó en ella como opción.

- Hermione… tengo algo que decirte… Astoria y yo queríamos pedirte… -Draco parecía nervioso pues no encontraba la forma de darle a conocer la petición de su esposa. Hermione… -¡Queremos que tu lleves a nuestros bebes en tu vientre!". Sé que es difícil lo sé, pero, Hemos llegado a tomarte una gran confianza y estimación, por este motivo me atrevo, nos atrevemos a pedírtelo, porque eres la indicada. Pero si no puedes aceptar lo entendemos, solo quiero saber tu respuesta, escuchar de tus propios labios que no aceptas. -Draco ya no podía controlar sus nervios y en cuanto pudo soltó todo lo que había hablado con Astoria.

Por otro lado Hermione se encontraba totalmente sorprendida.

- ¿Llevar a tus bebes, en mi vientre?- dijo tocando su pansa. -Draco yo… - sus palabras se cortaban no lograba digerir lo que le pedía, no supo que decir, aun cuando ella misma al instante de saber el diagnostico de los doctores pensó por un momento ofrecerse no se atrevió a decirlo, no por miedo… si no por respeto a que ellos deberían pensarlo y tomar su decisión, y ese era el momento de responder.

- Por qué no lo piensas, sé que lo que te pido es algo muy grande. -sugiere aun nervioso por lo que estaba pidiendo que hiciera por su pequeña familia.

- No tengo que pensarlo, acepto… me ofrezco para mantener vivos a tus bebes. –al fin lograba pronunciar las palabras.

- ¡Gracias! ¡En verdad gracias Hermione! – Emocionado no pudo contener sus lágrimas

. . . . .

_En la casa de los Señores Granger _

Hermione se había tomado un poco de tiempo dejando a cargo de Blaise y Pansy el cuidado de Draco y Astoria. Necesitaba ir a su casa para hablar con sus padres y contarles sobre el accidente y la decisión que había tomado.

- Papa, Mama, ya tome la decisión espero poder contar con su apoyo, saben que los amo y que siempre consulto con ustedes mis decisiones, pero esta vez era cuestión de vida o muerte, se trata de salvar la vida a dos pequeñines, ellos necesitan desarrollarse, ¡me necesitan! Y he aceptado llevarlos en mi vientre los meses que faltan para su gestación. -con lágrimas en los ojos les da la noticia.

Sus padres la abrazaron. No estaba muy de acuerdo pero no podrían abandonarla en esos momentos.

Ellos sabían de los sentimientos de su hija, sin embargo, la apoyarían como siempre y por esa causa, habían decidido llevarla con personal de confianza para que cuidaran de ella, lo que no sabían era que uno de los doctores también habían pensado en el mismo doctor, el Dr. Cullen.

Los desacuerdos y desavenencias con Malfoy, la difícil aceptación de sus padres, el saber que llevara en su vientre y después dará a luz a un par de niños que no le pertenecen crearán en ella un sinnúmero de conflictos difíciles de sobrellevar, pero estaba decidida.

En cuento termino de hablar con sus padres regreso de inmediato al hospital para hablar con Astoria y Draco y disponer todo lo que fuera necesario para ayudarlos a salvar a sus hijos.

_. . . . ._

_En San Mungo_

Horas después del accidente llegaban los Malfoy para saber la gravedad de la situación, Blaise había dicho que los médicos les habían informado que la situación era sumamente grave, que no sabrían si sobreviviría la esposa de su hijo, al igual que los mellizos. Las esperanzas eran casi nulas.

- Doctor no puede hacer nada para salvar a mi nuera – decía Lucios con una desesperación marcada en los ojos

- Sr. Lucius la situación de la Sra. Astoria Es muy delicada recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y el cuerpo hay órganos comprometidos. Se ha confirmado que a pesar de la gravedad de las lesiones, los fetos están bien, en este momento lo que necesitamos es buscar una manera de poder estabilizarla y salvar a los mellizos.

- Doctor díganos que procede en este caso. – decía Narcisa Malfoy aterrada por la situación.

- Bueno Sra. Malfoy su nuera ya sabe de la situación, al igual que su hijo y han tomado una decisión, en estos momentos está hablando con la señorita que los rescato y que dio aviso a las autoridades. Y si ellos autorizan podremos salvar a los mellizos pero hay que buscar a un doctor el cual es el único que podría realizar esa operación

- Por supuesto. – decía el Sr. Malfoy – díganos donde podemos encontrar a ese doctor y tendremos todo listo. –Contesto sin saber mayores detalles.

_En una habitación del área de cuidados intensivos se encontraba Astoria Malfoy hablando con Hermione, le había pedido a Draco que las dejara un momento a solas._

- Hermione ya no me queda más tiempo. – repetía una vez más Astoria - El doctor te dijo que es lo que se tiene que hacer, quiero hacerlo lo más pronto posible, que mis hijos sobrevivan, tú serás la mejor madre. –Admitió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Ya pedimos que alguien del ministerio venga para formalizar todo, aunque Draco aún no sabe que lo más seguro es que yo no sobreviva.

Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus mejillas estaban húmedas porque también lloraba.

- Astoria y que pasara cuando tus suegros sepan, sabes que aunque haya una ley que protege a los hijos nacidos muggles ellos siguen pensando en la pureza de la sangre y yo para ellos sigo siendo una sangre sucia

- No Hermione no lo vuelvas a decir, eso a Draco y a mí no nos importa, por favor sabes que no tengo a nadie más, mis padres murieron y nadie sabe que ha sido de Daphne en todos estos años

Hermione no podía negarse por dos razones, la primera es que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy y aunque no le parecía buena idea sabía que estos bebes deberían de nacer ya que ella estaba en contra de la muerte prematura de un bebe y no tuvo más opción que aceptar, sabía que era una operación delicada y que tenía que avisar al ministerio de magia porque conocía tan bien a los Malfoys que no quería problemas.

- Sabes bien Astoria que ya he aceptado. – decía Hermy - Pero solo quiero que esto que voy a hacer quede redactado muy bien ya que conozco a los padres de Draco

- Avisa a Theodore Nott él es nuestro abogado, él sabrá qué hacer

Y así la castaña salió de la habitación de Astoria para comunicarle a Theo la decisión tomada y que se encargara de hacerlo rápidamente ya que a Astoria no le quedaba mucho tiempo, de ahí se encamino a la habitación de Draco para comentarle la decisión que había tomado Astoria, no quería que tomara a mal las cosas

- Herms que pasa porque estas nerviosa – ella no tuvo más remedio que decirle

- Draco la razón por la que Astoria quería hablar conmigo a solas era para pedirme que me hiciera cargo de sus bebes como si fueran mis hijos. Al principio los médicos creyeron que había posibilidades de que ella sobreviviera y que solo necesitaban utilizar mi vientre para lograr estabilizarla y que se pusiera fuerte, pero la situación ha cambiado… – Hermione estaba nerviosa – me pidió que la ayudara a salvar la vida de sus bebes porque ella no podrá sobrevivir – la castaña solo vea como Draco iba cambiando de color en su cara de un blanco porcelana a un pálido casi muerto

- Co… como, me dices que no va a sobrevivir – Draco no sabía ya que hacer si llorar, entrar en pánico o suplicar a Merlín que ayudara a Astoria

- Ella tiene comprometidos varios órganos pero a los bebes no les paso nada y hay que tomar decisiones rápido – la castaña pensó que era ahora o nunca decirle y que Merlín la ayudara

Antes de que la leona terminara de decir lo que sucedió en la habitación de Astoria, Draco había entendido lo que había que hacer, pidió hablar con Theo a solas, Hermy entendió y fue a llamarlo.

Cuando Nott entro a la habitación de Draco ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

- Draco, ya me conto Granger que es lo que Astoria le dijo, estaba esperando que me mandaras llamar para que darte mayores detalles – decía Theo lo más profesional que podía dadas las circunstancias que aquejaban a su amigo –Bien, Astoria y Hermione quieren que todo esté en orden para no tener ningún problema con tus padres, asimismo se estipulara muy bien en un documento la situación y que terminaran siendo hijos tuyos y de Granger ya que al estar estos en el vientre de ella se mezcle su sangre y conociendo a tus padres pondrán el grito en el cielo.

- Theo has lo que sea necesario, Hermione es la persona perfecta para ser madre de mis hijos, pero no le digas nada a mis padres aun y avisa al médico que guarde silencio hasta que no se realice el procedimiento

- Está bien Draco ahora mismo me voy al Ministerio, pero debes saber que el médico ya les informo sobre el estado de Astoria y de la posibilidad de rentar un vientre. Solo queda guardar silencio sobre quien será esta persona. Theo le informa a detalle.

- Bien, entonces ocultaremos este detalle. Gracias Amigo.- Se dieron un abrazo fraternal antes de que se marchara a arreglar todo lo necesario.

En ese momento entraba el médico a la habitación del rubio para explicarle el procedimiento que se haría para tratar de salvar la vida de sus hijos y de ser posible la de Astoria.

- Sr. Malfoy buenas noches me alegra saber que se encuentra usted estable y fuera de peligro, según el estudio que se le realizo para ver la inflamación de su cerebro, este arrojo un resultado muy bueno, demuestra que la inflamación ha disminuido considerablemente y sus fracturas y demás contusiones sanaran con el tiempo.

- Doctor sobre los bebes, creo mi esposa ya le informo que decidimos rentar un vientre y que la persona será la señorita Granger ¿Ahora quiero saber sobre qué tipo de operación se les realizaría? – Draco lo interrumpió para ir directo al problema, estaba realmente preocupado ante tal situación, tenía tanto miedo de al final perdiera a las dos y a sus bebes

- Tranquilo Sr Malfoy el Dr. Cullen ya fue llamado él le explicará en qué consiste, lo importante es tratar de estabilizar lo más que se pueda a su esposa.

- De acuerdo Doctor le agradecería que me mantuviera informado y por favor no quiero que mis padres se enteren de quien será la madre sustituta de mis hijos.

- No se preocupe Sr. Malfoy –dijo el Doctor

. . . . .

Hermione Jean Granger pasó a formar parte del Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Después de dos años en la Oficina para el Realojamiento de los Elfos Domésticos, siendo heroína del mundo mágico era muy querida por el Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt.

No sería nada fácil, llegar y decir lo que estaba a punto de hacer y todo lo que su decisión implicaba en su vida personal y profesional, ya que en esos momentos era cuando más trabajo tenía a raíz de la caída de Voldemort, habían aparecido demasiadas criaturas y había que darlas de alta en el registro del ministerio

Aun, a pesar de sus temores cuando el Ministro se enteró de la situación, no pudo más que apoyar a la castaña en todo, además de hablar con Theodore Nott, siendo el representante legal de los Malfoy, realizaron lo que sería el contrato que cambiaría sus vidas.

**_Contrato Mágico Irrevocable entre el Sr. Draco Malfoy Black y la Srita. Hermione Jean Granger _**

**_El Ministerio de Magia y su titular el Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt declara mediante Sentencia de fecha 5 de agosto de 2014 (asunto C-167/14), que la Srita Hermione Jean Granger quien será madre sustituta de los mellizos Malfoy, al aceptar el acuerdo de gestar a dichos hijos mediante vientre de alquiler, por tanto se establece que tiene derecho al permiso de maternidad, estableciendo que en esta situación la madre sustituta estará conviviendo con los padres en la misma casa corriendo con todos los gastos que se generen durante y después del alumbramiento de la madre sustituta, así también se establece que debe amamantar a los bebes._**

**_Una vez nacidos los mellizos la madre sustituta tendrá que permanecer en la casa hasta el momento de que los bebes dejen de amamantar, esto se debe a que al gestar a los hijos la madre mezcla su sangre con la de los fetos en su vientre, en el caso de que la madre biológica (Sra. Astoria Malfoy) no pueda o este incapacitada a criar a sus hijos la madre sustituta tendrá que llevar a cabo el papel de la madre Biológica con todos los derechos y obligaciones que esto implique, para cumplir con dicho fin la madre sustituta residiría en la casa de los padres biológicos si es el caso y la madre acepta._**

**_Dando por aceptadas las clausulas expuestas ambas parte se comprometen a informar al Ministerio de Magia cualquier situación que se presente este contrato mágico es irrevocable _**

**_Se presentan los testigos _**

**_Sr. Blaise Zabini_**

**_Sra. Ginebra Weasley _**

**_Miembro del Wizengamot_**

**_Sra. Luna Lovegood _**

**_Propietaria de Periódico el Quisquilloso_**

**_Dra. Pansy Parkinson_**

**_Adscrita al Hospital San Mungo_**

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Auror_**

Una vez que el contrato fue terminado procedieron a llevarlo al hospital para que el rubio lo revisara y se procediera a la firma no sin antes preguntar a la castaña su opinión

- Herms ya está aquí el contrato y me gustaría conocer tu opinión al respecto – intrigado el rubio le pedía a Merlín con todas sus fuerzas que su castaña aceptara

- Me parece bien Draco, no te estreses hay que intentar estar tranquilos ya que lo que se nos viene no va a ser fácil – estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada a la vez que las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar por sus ojos

Una vez revisado el contrato minuciosamente para que los padres de Draco no pudieran alegar o tratar de revocarlo, se procedió a la firma en la cual los testigos se encontraban desconcertados.

Era algo sumamente delicado. El Dr. Cullen estaba a la espera de ser recibido para explicar y llevar a cabo el procedimiento para salvar a los bebes.


End file.
